Rita Wayword (Earth-616)
, , , Wildways, Body Shoppe, Mojo | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Los Angeles, California; Mojoworld | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 162 lbs | Eyes = White | Hair = Silver | Hair2 = formerly black | UnusualFeatures = Six arms, one is fully cybernetic | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Apparent drug-dealer, formerly servant of Mojo, stuntwoman | Education = | Origin = Human mutated by Mojo into a 6-armed being | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Ann Nocenti; Arthur Adams | First = Longshot #1 | HistoryText = Spiral was originally the human named Rita Wayword, Aka Ricochet Rita, a professional stuntwoman who befriended Longshot when he first appeared on Earth. The story of how Rita became Spiral is a paradox: Rita was attacked by her evil, future self which led to her meeting Longshot and falling in love with him. When Longshot sought to return to his home dimension, the Mojoverse, the love-struck Rita went with her boyfriend, only to watch Longshot fail and be captured alongside him by the dimension's evil overlord, Mojo. Longshot was promptly mind-wiped to forget all about Rita, while a much worse fate was left for Rita herself. After holding her prisoner for several years (at which point Rita was made to serve as guardian for Mojo's army of "X-Babies"), Mojo forced his chief scientist, Arize, to perform extreme physical and mental body modifications onto Rita to recreate her into a loyal subordinate. These experiments left her with six arms (some of which are robotic), turned her hair gray, and drove the young woman insane through forcibly evolving Rita's mind to the point that she could see into other dimensions that were used for time-travel/teleportation. He also trained her in the dark arts of magic and body modification, so that she could use these skills to mutilate others like Mojo had mutilated her. Finally, in a cruel act of manipulation, Mojo sent Spiral back in time to set into motion the events that led to her former self becoming Mojo's prisoner and become Spiral by attacking her past self. Now in the past, Spiral found herself stranded on Earth by Mojo for failing to kill Longshot and Rita. At some unknown point, Spiral encountered Val Cooper and was recruited into Freedom Force, a revamped version of the second Brotherhood of Mutants. Despite being utterly insane and more blood-thirsty than her new team-mates, Spiral quickly became a valuable member of the team, single-handedly defeating the X-Men on several occasions as well as kidnapping the X-Man Rachel Summers for Mojo. She was also instrumental in Freedom Force's victory over the Avengers and the West Coast Avengers when sent by the U.S. government to arrest the heroes. Her magical powers temporarily robbed Captain Marvel of her energy powers and she also defeated Iron Man, removing two of the most powerful Avengers from the battle. She also ran the "Body Shoppe", which sells alien cybernetic parts to amputees and others who see the power of cybernetic limbs. Lady Deathstrike and several members of the Reavers were some of her earlier clients though later writers have retconned Donald Pierce and not Spiral as the person responsible for their becoming cyborgs. She also was responsible for giving Psylocke cybernetic eyes, which doubled as cameras for Mojo to spy on the X-Men. Along with Mojo, Spiral played a role in Psylocke becoming Asian. Originally, it was believed that the two literally transformed Psylocke from being British to being Asian, but it was discovered that Spiral (without Mojo's involvement) transferred the X-Man's mind into the body of the Asian assassin Kwannon. Even though she was a loyal servant of Mojo, Spiral deeply resented Mojo's crass manners and cruelty towards her. In particular, Spiral has been known to go against Mojo's orders and attack Longshot out of psychotic need for revenge for his seduction on her and how her love for him led to her transformation into the being she is today. As such, Mojo has been known to leave Spiral stranded on Earth (since Spiral required Mojo's power to travel between dimensions safely). Spiral was revealed to have conquered an alternate timeline and referred to herself as "The Apocalypse". She managed to kill most of that Earth's heroes, and only Cable and some of his X-Force/New Mutants allies were left. Spiral had kidnapped that universe's Sunspot and tortured him by making him make love to her until his rescue. With the aid of Shatterstar, Spiral was evidently defeated and apparently returned to Mojo's services. She later attacked the X-Men together with Mojo, but ended up defeated once again. Endangered Species/Sisterhood Spiral was among the nine criminal geniuses that Beast sought out when it came to reversing the effects of Decimation. Mojo himself was another. Following Messiah Complex, the X-men relocated to San Francisco, and Spiral was approached by the spirit of the psychic Jean Grey clone, Madelyne Pryor. Using a combination of magic and telepathy, Pryor was able to bring Spiral back to the Mojoverse, in return Spiral had to completely repair the body of Lady Deathstrike who had been critically wounded by X-23. This particular repair altered Deathstrike's persona slightly - making her more submissive towards Spiral and Pryor - but nevertheless just as deadly. Being back in the Mojoverse once more, Spiral decided that perhaps it wasn't worth coming back to as Mojo still operated in the tiresome manner which she had come to expect. Possibly manipulated by Pryor all along, she joined her Sisterhood of Mutants alongside Deathstrike, the Wyngarde sisters, Regan and Martinique, and Chimera to declare war on the X-men once again. Part of Pryor's plan involved the further manipulation/mutilation of Psylocke. Betsy had only just returned from an inter-dimensional voyage of her own and was believed to be dead again by her fellow X-men. Capturing the disorientated woman, the sisterhood switched her mind back into her exhumed original body via Pryor's magic and Spiral's science and brainwashed her into becoming their newest member. Their plan's would eventually fail as Psylocke's own consciousness proved to strong to be overpowered and when the X-men defeated the sisterhood in combat her mind reverted back to her Asian body. Spiral used her teleportation to take the remaining sisterhood to safety following Pryor's death but it is unknown if she has retained any commitment to them. Rejected by Mojo Spiral kept low profile for a while, during the Exodus, the Second Coming, the Schism and the War between X-Men and Avengers. At some point, Mojo got tired of Spiral, displeased by her service, and removed her trans-reality transportation power from her, before dropping her on Earth. There, hopeless, she tried to survive and eventually found a young mutant telepath, Ginny, whom she used to make money, in selling her abilities as a pretended drug (the "TAO"), but Ginny managed to save Spiral's life somehow, and their relation became more solid than a simple exploitation. Eventually, after the disband of the assassination team X-Force, Storm and Psylocke were tasked on a mission to Los Angeles by Logan, rejoining Puck who was inquiring about a drug dealer selling TAO, a drug that makes people susceptible to a hive mind mentality. The three tracked the drug's source to an L.A club, an old bank from the 20’s that the drug dealer uses to sell drugs and dance who revealed to be Spiral, called the Diva of LA Downtown. Psylocke was unable to refrain from attacking her- engaging in open combat and threatening to murder her if the clubbers intervened. Storm and Puck used this distraction to crack open Spiral's vault and were surprised to find a young malnourished girl, Ginny. However the girl was in fact a telepath and the likely source of the TAO drug itself. Confused and frightened, she mentally ordered the clubbers to apprehend Psylocke and save Spiral. Ginny and Spiral managed to escaped from the heroes and to rejoin Rita's flat, where they were found again. The flat was quickly attacked by a returned from the future Bishop, who was looking specifically for the young girl, whom he abducts. | Powers = Spell Casting: Spiral has powerful mystical abilities. With gestures or dance moves, she can teleport herself and numerous people across great distances. Teleportation and powerful spells require more complicated dance moves. Spiral's spell-casting powers can be triggered through small hand gestures of her many hands. Spiral often incorporates knives and swords into more complicated spells. Spiral can also disguise herself through her magic. Spiral can open gateways between dimensions and travel through time, though it has been implied that she sometimes requires Mojo's help to successfully teleport from one dimension to another. Currently, her trans-realities powers have been cancelled by Mojo, and she can only teleport on Earth-616 where Mojo dumped her. By using magic, Spiral can: * Teleport herself and others * Project concussive energies * Paralyze others * Turn invisible * Remove superhuman abilities * Cause unconsciousness * Conjure up objects Possession Immunity: Spiral's mind seems to be immune from possession. When Rogue attempted to steal Spiral's mind and powers, Spiral stole Rogue's instead, laughing that she had danced in many people's souls. Nocturne was fooled by Spiral into thinking Spiral had been possessed while Spiral remained in control. It was also established that Spiral is aware, through unknown mystical means, whenever a person speaks her name. | Abilities = Spiral is a highly skilled hand-to-hand combatant and sword fighter. Her six arms are fully coordinated, giving her great dexterity and athletic ability. However, Spiral will often lose to less powerful opponents due to tendencies of overconfidence, toying with her foe for too long, or becoming distracted. Spiral demonstrated highly developed skills in cybernetics and genetic manipulation which she has used to turn humans into powerful cyborgs at her Body Shoppe. Most notable include Lady Deathstrike and the cybernetic Reavers, who have since been "upgraded" by Donald Pierce. | Strength = Superhuman with an unknown upper limit. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Teleportation using her own spells formerly Dimensional travel using her own spells; Freedom Force Helicopter. | Weapons = Swords constructed from unknown metals. | Notes = * It was revealed that Spiral was Ricochet Rita in X-Factor Annual #7. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Bring on the Bad Guys: Swords, Spells & Slavery - The Saga of Spiral }} Category:Cyborgs Category:Multiple Arms Category:Magicians Category:Mutates Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Brotherhood of Evil Mutants members Category:Concussive Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Power Negation Category:Paralysis Category:Dancing Category:Sorcerer Supreme Candidate Category:X-Men Villains Category:Mojoverse Characters Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Teleporters Category:Fencing Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Inventors Category:Geneticists Category:Chemists